


Five Sentence Friday Smut - 4/4/2014

by aimmyarrowshigh, spibsy (lucy_and_ramona)



Series: Five Sentence Friday Smut [18]
Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/pseuds/spibsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Sentence Friday Smut 4/4/2014 (George/Louis, Louis!POV, Sheylinsonverse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentence Friday Smut - 4/4/2014

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks). Since this was a request for something within Sheylinsonverse, which is co-written with Lucy, this is, too! We each wrote 5 sentences, so this is 10 total. :)
> 
>  
> 
> _NOTE: This particular story takes place in the future of the 'verse. See if you can figure out where Louis and George are coming home from!_

In the car on the way back home, George is so quiet that Louis reaches over with his free hand and cards it through George's hair, quietly murmuring, _you alright, sweetheart?_

George nods, but Louis' touch calms a buzzing in his head that he hadn't even realized was there, so he presses into it, pushing his cheek against Louis' wrist like a needy cat.

Louis smiles and glances over at the next stoplight to see George's eyes glossy, but back to their usual brown and content.

"I'm glad," he murmurs, keeping his hand where it is so that George can touch back where he's touched, a gentle fingertip to the shell of his ear or Louis' palm against his jaw. "You were so good today," Louis continues, "I'm so proud of you, being able to stay so still and work so hard, you're such a good boy for me."

George glows, his fingers tangling with Louis' to hold them tight and press a kiss against the back of his hand, as he says, voice slow and sticky like treacle, "I like getting to be good for you."

"I know," Louis says, delighted with this boy, "But are you alright now, if we stop and pick up lunch to bring back to Harry, are you in your own head?"

"I'm alright," George confirms, his fingers playing with Louis' like he's plucking the strings of a guitar.

"Good," Louis says decisively, "Then after we eat, you can show Harry all of the new things you learned."

George's smile feels like the sun parting the clouds after a dreary day, and he presses another kiss to the center of Louis' palm.


End file.
